worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanni
Giovanni is an Italian racecar that came to Radiator Springs to compete in the Mater-National. He is also a fan of Lightning McQueen, who inspired him to be a racer. History ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Giovanni first appears in the cutscene for Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 1. Lightning McQueen and Mater come to Luigi's Casa Della Tires and meet Luigi and Guido, who are dressed up in Italian paint jobs. Then Giovanni arrives and Lightning introduces himself to him, but Giovanni does not notice at first that he is talking to Lightning McQueen. He thinks that Lightning is dressed like him, but Lightning then makes himself clear by telling him that he is Lightning McQueen. Giovanni reveals himself to Lightning that he is a big fan and then says that he cannot wait for a race, then Lightning decides to have a race. Lightning offers Luigi and Guido to join his team, but they decide to join Giovanni. In the race, Giovanni is on a team with Luigi and Yuri. Later, near the end of the game, in the cutscene for Stadium Race 3, Lightning and Giovanni are at the new stadium, which is finished. A huge crowd is there. Then they notice a ribbon. They race toward the ribbon and cut it at the same time. After the race, Luigi asks Lightning and Giovanni to race again, because he says that they were distracted by the sun and thoughts of home, and that their tires were almost flat, and that he will never recover from the tragedy. They agree to do another race, but decide to make it a team relay: one team with Lightning and two of his friends against Giovanni and two of his friends. He races in the race, with Giovanni the first car in the third team with Otto and Gudmund. After the race, Lightning's Racing HQ finishes construction and Giovanni says to Lightning that he is going to be busy with it. Lightning says that he might need a bigger town, but Giovanni disagrees. Giovanni then thanks Lightning for inviting him and the rest of the new cars to the Mater-National. They hope to repay their hospitality by hosting them in the European circuit one day. In arcade mode, Giovanni is an unlockable playable character who can be bought for 50,000 bonus points. His stats include 3 for boost, 4 for acceleration, 4 for handling, and 2 for stability. General information Physical description Giovanni is a Ferrari F430 2008, heavily tuned for racing that is painted entirely red, with black lining around his doors and windows, and with the Ferrari logo on his hood. He has chrome rims and two headlights on his hood. His license plate reads "G10V4NNI". Personality and traits Giovanni is a modest racer who acts friendly towards his competition, although he shows them no mercy when they are out on the race track. Giovanni seems to be a huge fan of Lightning McQueen, and the two appear to be good friends. Appearances *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *''A Day at the Races'' *''Racing Days in Radiator Springs'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *Stats **Boost: 3 **Acceleration: 4 **Handling: 4 **Stability: 2 Gallery Giovanni.jpg|Concept art RC2E78-77.png|Giovanni at the character select screen Icon Gio a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship MNGiovanni.png|Model from Cars: Mater-National Championship Icon Gio b.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship RC2E78 d3392382 9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship RC2E78 33c876a2 9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship RC2E78 5657bfde 9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship RC2E78 85bdef90 9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Names in other languages Trivia *Giovanni strikingly resembles Michael Schumacher. pl:Giovanni pt-br:Giovanni Category:Italians Category:European Racers Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters